


THE EYE

by Sepiii_go



Category: JXR (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Letters, M/M, Surgery, Verbal Abuse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiii_go/pseuds/Sepiii_go
Summary: 'Mata itu...''... aku pernah melihatnya...''Tapi.. dimana?'
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Kudos: 9





	THE EYE

***

"Yuri Hyung!"

Langkah kecil dari kakinya yang pendek tercetak begitu cepat. Ia berlari walau itu tak membantunya untuk cepat sampai pada objek yang dituju. Tapi ekspetasi dalam hatinya begitu besar. Pikirannya begitu posisitif, terbukti dari senyuman yang tak hilang seiring dengan jarak yang sudah diambilnya.

"Yuri Hyung! Tunggu!"

Baekjin sampai pada objek yang ditujunya. Pria bermata sipit yang merupakan kakak tingkatnya sekaligus seseorang yang sudah mengisi sebagian hatinya.

Pria itu adalah Park Yuri. Pria tampan yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Ia adalah pewaris tunggal Grand Park Mall, salah satu pusat pembelanjaan yang ada di ibukota. Orang-orang kebanyakan sudah mengetahuinya karena Yuri sesekali muncul di layar kaca. Entah sebagai model iklan atau santapan para awak media pemberitaan.

"Diamlah, Jin-ah! Aku lelah!"

Baekjin mempoutkan mulutnya. "Kalau lelah lihat aku! Aku bisa isi stamina Hyung!"

Yuri menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik untuk menatap adik tingkatnya tersebut. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Hh.. Orangtuamu membesarkanmu dengan susah payah. Mereka juga mengajarimu tentang sikap. Maka bersopanlah pada seseorang apalagi yang berusia lebih tua darimu. Hargai dia jika bahkan dia telah menolakmu! Mengerti?!!"

Setelah berucap demikian, Yuri mengambil langkah besarnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Baekjin yang masih mematung. Kalimat Yuri barusan sangat menusuknya karena diucapkan dengan nada yang tajam dan penuh penekanan.

Baekjin tersenyum _smirk_ dan mendengus kecil. "Aku tidak memiliki orangtua, Hyung. Bagaimana aku telah diajarkan?"

***

Baekjin menopang wajahnya menggunakan tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja kantin. Dihadapannya ada Yuri yang tengah memakan makanannya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi pada Yuri. Makanya saat Baekjin menghampiri mejanya yang sebelumnya diisi oleh teman-temannya, mereka langsung otomatis membubarkan diri.

"Hyung, ada saus di sudut bibirmu!" Tangan Baekjin terulur untuk menghapus saus itu. Tapi segera ditepis oleh Yuri.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ujar pria itu sambil mengambil tissu dan melap sekitaran bibirnya.

Baekjin kembali menyimpan tangannya diatas meja. Matanya masih memperhatikan Yuri yang kini tengah meneguk esnya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah selesai makan.

"Habis ini mau kemana, Hyung?"

Yuri menaruh gelasnya sedikit kasar. Lalu melipat tangannya diatas meja. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Kedua alis Baekjin terangkat. "Wow!"

"Aku merasa tersentuh mendengar hal itu."

Yuri memandang Baekjin dengan serius. "Bukan membicarakan seperti yang kamu pikirkan yang jelas-"

Kedua sudut bibir Baekjin menurun. "Apa dong?"

Tatapan Yuri berubah seketika. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan dengan mata yang menatap tepat ke mata Baekjin. Seperti menusuknya hingga membuat Baekjin sedikit ketakutan.

Tapi seolah terkunci, Yuri tidak bisa berkutik. Mata Baekjin indah, Yuri akui. Iris matanya berwarna kecoklatan karena terpapar sinar mentari. Menimbulkan bayangan dari bulu matanya yang lentik tercetak. Yuri tidak tahu apakah pria didepannya ini memoleskan hiasan dikelopaknya atau tidak karena ia dapat melihat beberpa gliter yang berkemerlip terpapar cahaya.

"Hyung?" Matanya membulat dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali memasang ekspresi serius.

"Aku ingin terus terang jika aku **keberatan** dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku. Aku tahu kau memiliki rasa padaku, tapi bisakah kau tidak berlaku agresif?"

"Aku muak dengan semua perlakuanmu, sungguh! Kau berlagak seolah aku milikmu dengan membantai semua orang yang akan mendekatiku. Aku tidak menyukai itu, Jin-ah!"

Yuri menaikan intonasinya tepat pada kalimat terakhir, membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka dan mulai berbisik.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung."

Yuri menghela nafasnya. Lalu mulai berdiri dari tempatnya. "Dan satu lagi..."

Baekjin mendongak untuk menatap Yuri yang posisinya semakin tinggi diatasnya.

"..Berhenti mengejarku. Aku _straight._ "

***

Saat itu Baekjin baru keluar dari ruangan dokter pribadinya ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya tengah menautkan kedua tangan didepan pintu ruangan IGD. Matanya menutup rapat dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti merapalkan doa.

Pria itu Yuri. Kakak tingkat yang belakangan ini hanya bisa ia tatap dari jauh. Setelah pernyataan Yuri di kantin sekitar sebulan yang lalu, Baekjin menuruti pria tersebut. Tapi karena ia tetaplah _bucin Park Yuri._ Ia masih memperhatikan Yuri dari jauh. Matanya tidak rela untuk melewatkan ciptaan Tuhan terindah -baginya itu.

"Suster suster..." Baekjin secara acak memberhentikan suster yang melewat didekatnya.

"Iya? Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Baekjin menunjuk Yuri dengan cepat. "Dia kenapa ya sus di depan IGD?"

Suster tersebut memandang Baekjin dengan bingung.

"Maksud saya, apa keluarganya ada yang disana? Soalnya dia itu kakak tingkat saya, Sus."

Suster tersebut memperhatikan Yuri sejenak. "Oh, itu anaknya nyonya Park."

"Nyonya Park baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Ada orang tak dikenal yang melemparnya serbuk yang diduga berbahaya hingga menginfeksi matanya. Untuk saat ini masih ditangani dokter. Tapi setelah saat dibawa kemari, sepertinya infeksinya terlihat sudah parah."

Baekjin mengernyit takut. "Apa itu artinya..."

Suster itu mengangguk. "Iya, Nyonya Park bisa saja kedua penglihatannya."

Baekjin terkejut luar biasa. Entah mengapa jantungnya ikut sakit mendengar hal itu. Padahal ia belum pernah bertemu dengan beliau, hanya sekedar tau dari berita-berita yang pernah dilihatnya.

Baekjin memikirkan hal-hal tersebut apabila terjadi. Pasti Yurinya akan sedih dan murung. Ia tak akan sanggup melihatnya. Yuri sudah cukup dingin walaupun hatinya sedang bahagia, jangan sampai ia menjadi sosok beku karena kesedihannya. Jangan sampai.

***

"Kira-kira berapa lama, dok?" Yuri bertanya pada dokter yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya memerah bekas dari tangisan prianya ketika diberitahu bahwa penglihatan ibunya sudah tidak berfungsi.

"Saya juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi pihak rumah sakit akan menginfokan hal ini kepada rumah sakit lainnya sehingga peluang donor mata semakin besar."

Yuri menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya hanya bergantung pada dokter. Berapa pun itu pasti saya bayar. Tolong tambahkan kata-kata itu, dok."

Dokter tersebut mengangguk. "Baik, saya akan menambahkannya dan segera menghubungi anda jika ada kabar baiknya."

"Tapi untuk sementara anda harus terus menyemangati Nyonya Park karena beliau pasti terguncang dengan musibah ini."

Yuri mengangguk. "Pasti, Dok."

***

Baekjin menghampiri Yuri yang tengah fokus membaca sesuatu di perpustakaan kampus. Di tangannya sudah ada sekotak susu rasa vanila dan juga sebungkus roti sandwich. Baekjin tau jika pria jangkung itu belum sarapan sama sekali. Tadi saat berangkat ia tak sengaja melihatnya baru keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi Baekjin berinisiatif untuk membelikannya.

"Yuri Hyung!"

Yuri menoleh.

Baekjin meletakan makanan tersebut didepan Yuri. "Dimakan ya!"

Setelah itu ia pergi keluar perpustakaan. Tidak peduli akan ditolak atau tidak yang jelas hatinya tidak siap untuk keduanya.

**

"Jin-ah!"

Baekjin membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara Yuri memanggilnya. Pria itu masih membawa makanan yang diberikannya dikedua tangannya. Perasaan Baekjin tidak karuan ketika melihat mata pria itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ke- kenapa, Hyung?" Tanya Baekjin ketika Yuri sudah berhenti tepat didepannya.

Yuri mengangkat makanan yang diberinya. "Kamu mau bunuh saya dengan memberi ini?!"

Baekjin membulatkan matanya. "Mak- maksud.. Hyung, Apa?"

"Saya alergi ikan dan kamu masih beri saya sandwich berisi salmon?!"

Sial, Baekjin lupa.

"Ma- maaf, Hyung. Aku lupa."

Yuri mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap tajam mata Baekjin. "Kalau gak tau tentang saya, jangan sok jadi pahlawan! Mau kamu jual dirimu demi saya pun, saya tidak peduli!"

Selanjutnya Yuri berjalan kearah tempat sampah dan membuang semua makanan yang Baekjin beri termasuk susu vanilanya. "Karena kamu akan sama seperti mereka,"

"...sampah."

***

"Halo, Dok? Gimana? Ada kabar baik?"

_"Kami sudah menemukan pendonornya dan operasi dapat dilakukan besok."_

"Yang benar, Dok??"

_"Iya, Mas. Mas bisa sampaikan kepada Nyonya Park dan membantunya untuk tetap dalam kondisi yang stabil."_

"Baik, Dok. Baik."

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, Dok."

***

Setelah melalui proses panjang, Nyonya Park akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Ia juga sudah bisa melihat kembali setelah mendapat donor sekitar tujuh minggu yang lalu. Wajahnya tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum karena merasakan kebebasan untuk melihat setelah beberapa bulan hanya menghadapi kegelapan.

"Ini Mah tehnya." Yuri meletakkan secangkir teh hangat kepada Mamanya.

Nyonya Park tersenyum. "Makasih sayang." Ujarnya.

Yuri ikut duduk disamping kursi sang Mama. "Gak mau masuk, Ma? Anginnya kencang loh."

Nyonya Park menggeleng. "Mama masih mau menikmati pemandangan ini, Yur. Hijau-hijau, seger banget lihatnya."

"Mama bersyukur banget, Yur." Ujar Nyonya Park sambil menatap Yuri dengan senyumnya yang menyebabkan terbentuknya beberapa kerutan di mata.

Yuri balas menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Yuri juga bersyukur Mama bisa lihat lagi."

Mata Yuri mendalami tatapan Nyonya Park. Ia akui mata mamanya lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya yang biasa ia lihat adalah iris hitam karena keturunan dari sang kakek, kini yang ia lihat adalah iris cokelat keemasan. Sangat Indah terpantul sinar mentari sore yang menerpanya.

Seperti...

Senyum Yuri luntur. Mata itu seperti pernah dilihatnya. Ia juga pernah mengaguminya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan pasti. Mungkin.. nanti malam ia bisa ingat.

***

_**[Jin-ah? Apa kabar?]** _

Pesan itu sudah dikirimnya sejak ia selesai menyikat gigi sebelum beranjak tidur. Tapi entah mengapa belum ada tanda-tanda pesannya akan dibalas. Bahkan centang yang ada dipojok sebagai status pun masih terlihat satu.

Apa kontak Yuri sudah di block?

Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi diakhir pertemuan mereka, bisa saja Baekjin sakit hati. Jelas, ucapannya sangat menyakitkan saat itu.

Yuri menghela nafasnya. Ia menyesal telah melakukan hal seburuk itu. Esok ia janji, ia akan meminta maaf.

***

Yuri sudah menunggu didepan fakultas yang ia ketahui merupakan fakultas Baekjin. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuket bunga tulip yang ia harap bisa menyampaikan maafnya untuk pria kecil itu. Sesekali ia cium bunga tersebut untuk memastikan sang _florist_ telah menyemprotkan pengharum kedalamnya.

"Cari siapa, Hyung?"

Seseorang menegur Yuri hingga pria itu reflek menjauhkan bunganya. "Eh, lo temennya Baekjin kan?"

Yuri lupa-lupa ingat. Tapi ia sedikit yakin jika pria tinggi bermata bulat itu pernah ia lihat berjalan bersama Baekjin memasuki gedung fakultas.

"Iya, gue Sangho. Hyung cari siapa ya?" Tanya Sangho seraya mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Baekjin ada? Biasanya dia sama lo kan?"

Sangho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mimik mukanya berubah dengan menimbulkan tawa aneh yang tidak Yuri mengerti. Tatapannya juga berubah seperti menunjukkan kilatan amarah. Tapi Sangho terlihat berusaha mengontrolnya dengan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Hyung kemana aja?"

"Hah?"

Sangho mengambil sesuatu dari sisi ranselnya.

"Gue cari Hyung waktu Baekjin mau diantar ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya karena gue tau Baekjin cinta banget sama lo. Tapi lo gak ada. Gue kira lo tau dari grup kampus atau akun kampus/fakultas tentang berita Baekjin, tapi ternyata lo gak tau juga. Gue gak bisa chat personal ke lo karena gue gak punya kontak lo."

Sangho mengambil tangan kanan Yuri dan memaksa Yuri untuk menggenggam surat yang sudah lama ia simpan dibagian sisi ranselnya itu.

"Baekjin udah gak ada, Hyung. Dia udah tenang sejak tujuh minggu yang lalu. Gue rasa gue gak perlu jelasin banyak karena Baekjin pasti jelasin disurat itu."

"Atas nama sahabat gue, maafin Baekjin ya, Hyung. Gue tau dia suka bikin lo risih, kan?"

Sangho mengulum senyumnya lalu membenarkan tata letak ransel punggungnya. "Gue pamit dulu ya, Hyung."

"T- tunggu!"

Sangho menoleh ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Yuri.

"Anterin gue, ke tempat Baekjin-"

"Boleh?"

Sangho mengangguk, lalu berjalan lebih dulu menuju parkiran.

***

Kaki Yuri melemas seperti jelly. Ia tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri ketika melihat nama Baekjin terukir disana. Beserta tanggal lahir dan tanggal terakhir ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Yuri tidak peduli dengan celana mahalnya yang terkena tanah merah karena ia langsung berlutut sembarangan. Air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Bersamaan dengan harga diri yang selalu ia jaga dibalik sikap angkuhnya. Semua terasa meluntur ketika isakan itu mulai keluar.

Yuri salah. Yuri yang salah disini.

Ucapannya ketika bertemu Baekjin tidak pernah dalam keadaan baik. Selalu menyakitkan dan tak pantas untuk diapresiasi. Didalam benaknya masih terngiang betapa menyakitkannya ucapannya serta betapa tersakitinya Baekjin melalui ekspresinya.

Yuri meletakkan sebuket tulip itu didepan batu nisan. Kemudian ia menautkan kesepuluh jarinya dan ia simpan didepan dada. Matanya terpejam dengan air mata yang sesekali turun dari sudut matanya. Bibirnya juga tidak tinggal diam, ia merapalkan doa sampai alisnya berkerut tanda ia benar-benar memohon.

Karena Yuri tau, ia sudah terlambat dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

***

"Ma..."

Yuri memanggil Nyonya Park yang sedang asik merawat bunga-bunga ditamannya. Mendengar anak semata wayangnya memanggilnya itu, Nyonya Park menoleh dan dibuat terkejut dengan penampilan sang anak.

"Ya Tuhan... Kamu darimana, Sayang? Kenapa bisa kotor begini?!"

Yuri menggeleng, lalu ia mendekati Nyonya Park yang juga mendekatinya. Keduanya bertemu ditengah jarak semula. Yuri menangkup sebelah pipi sang Mama, lalu tersenyum getir.

"Mata Mama cantik..." Bisiknya pelan.

Nyonya Park yang panik akibat melihat mata anaknya yang mulai berkaca-kaca balas mengusap pipi anaknya. "Kamu kenapa, sayang? Ada masalah?" Tanyanya lembut.

Yuri menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mengangguk. Ia menelan liurnya karena isaknya hampir keluar.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang donorin mata untuk Mama."

Sekalipun Yuri mengatakannya dengan nada lemah, Nyonya Park menyambutnya dengan antusias. Matanya melebar dan membalas tatapan Yuri semakin dalam.

"Oh ya? Siapa??"

  
"Namanya Baekjin. Tapi suka aku panggil Jin-ah."

Yuri memutuskan kontak matanya dengan sang Mama ketika rasa sesak kembali menyerang dirinya.

"..tapi dia udah gak ada-"

Nyonya Park kembali terkejut. "M- maksud kamu?"

Yuri kembali menatap mata Mamanya, tangannya meraih kedua tangan sang Mama. "Mama jagain mata Baekjin ya? Untuk saat ini, cuma itu yang bisa Yuri punya."

****

⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️

[The Letter + Epilog](https://write.as/9t85v6ncvdoy0.md)


End file.
